Error imperdonable
by zerezo-kittzz
Summary: ¿Acaso creias que coger una noche conmigo te iba a resultar?... y ahora me dices que esperas un hijo mio, que ironico- Hablo el azabache burlandose de ella... dime, ¿cuanto dinero quieres para desaparecer de mi vida?...XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que abajo leen si.**

* * *

**Error Imperdonable**

**Capítulo I**

.

.

* * *

— Pensé que eras diferente…— Mencionó el muchacho, claramente enfadado.

— P-Pero Sasuke... — La muchacha intentó explicar, ya con bastantes lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. — Primero escucha... — Pero él no la dejó continuar, y la sacó casi a empujones de su apartamento, hecho una furia.

La joven muchacha, de tan solo 20 años de edad, se fue corriendo y a la vez llorando a mares, ya que todo lo que le había pasado momentos antes era realmente terrible. Y estaba segura de algo, esto a nadie se lo deseaba…

Y entonces, comenzó a recordar porqué el pelinegro se enojó tanto…

.

.

_Llevaba bastante tiempo saliendo con un joven, quien iba casi a diario al lugar donde ella trabajaba por las noches de mesera, en un bar para gente de dinero. El bar era muy famoso y a este, solían acudir personas importantes, pero más que nada, hombres que se iban a cazar en esos lugares. Cuando conoció al muchacho de nombre Sasuke Uchiha no le tomó mucho en cuenta, pues aunque fuera extremadamente apuesto, ella lo veía inalcanzable._

_Grande fue su sorpresa cuando él le habló de manera muy galante, y al poco tiempo, se hizo su amigo. Y ella, inevitablemente, se enamoró de él, aunque no conocía mucho de su vida… Bueno, en realidad, lo único que en realidad sabía era su nombre, más nunca le tomó importancia a eso, ella simplemente se enamoró del chico amable y caballeroso que conoció, y no le importaba saber acerca de él en lo absoluto._

_Pasó el tiempo, y ellos seguían viéndose en distintos lugares, pero siempre privados, pues él decía que no le gustaba que lo viera tanta gente. Y ante esto, ella nunca lo entendió… Claro, hasta este día._

_El pelinegro había asistido como siempre a su cita con ella al bar pues habían quedado de verse después de la hora de salida de la chica, su relación era solo de amistad hasta esa noche, el chico había bebido más de la cuenta y aunque ella sabía que eso estaba mal aun así permitió que el la llevara a su departamento y le hiciera el amor 3 veces en lo que restaba de noche, nunca puso oposición ni siquiera se quejo de que él le arrebatara su virginidad sin cuidado alguno, aunque ella sabía que él naturalmente se había dado cuenta por su expresión de sorpresa, eso no le impidió seguir penetrándola con fuerza a pesar de las lagrimas que derramaba, ella lo amaba y estaba agradecida por la oportunidad de estar con el hombre de sus sueños, sin pensarlo mucho le dedico la sonrisa mas dulce que existiera… pero el, lejos de darse cuenta solo satisfacía sus necesidades_

_Por la mañana fue cuando todo sucedió._

_Sonó el timbre de la puerta en varias ocasiones; tanto que no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó como pudo, aún adolorida por la sesión de sexo la noche anterior, y se puso lo primero que encontró: la camisa blanca que vestía Sasuke la hacia unas horas. Fue lo más práctico que encontró, pues su ropa estaba regada por quién sabe dónde, y ni rastros de ella por ningún lugar cercano._

_Bajó las escaleras lentamente y se desesperó ella misma de sus cortos pasos, pero no podía hacer mas pues su feminidad aun le dolía a horrores. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta, ella simplemente la abrió de par en par… Sin preguntar, grave error._

_Lo que vio afuera la dejó sin palabras y como acto de reflejo, cerró la puerta, de manera estrepitosa, y se recargó en ella aún sin creer lo que afuera se encontraba: cientos de reporteros con sus cámaras listas para captar lo que se asomara por esa puerta, y desgraciadamente, la víctima fue ella._

_Cuando se disponía a ir a levantar a Sasuke para informarle lo ocurrido, apareció un joven rubio por la escalera, cabe decir que éste venia en ropa interior y aún medio dormido. Rápidamente se escondió en la cocina para que este no la viera, le avergonzaba que ese muchacho descubriera que paso la noche con el moreno._

_El rubio siguió avanzando murmurando cosas que apenas y pude entender, era algo así como: "¡Maldito teme…! ¡Yo aquí, levantándome a estas horas de la madrugada, y tú, bien dormido, ´ttebayo!". Pero reaccioné demasiado tarde para impedir que el chico abriera la puerta. Y éste, después de que abriera la puerta, al ver el escándalo de los reporteros la cerró igual de rápido que yo y puso una cara de horror, que si en este momento no me encontrara en esta situación me hubiera reído de su expresión._

_Al parecer, el rubio seguía en shock, y pues lo entendía. No sé de dónde demonios había salido tanta gente y lo que tenia rato rondándome en la cabeza era, ¿por qué afuera del departamento de Sasuke y de ese chico, había tantos reporteros? La duda no me dejaba, y me hundí en mis pensamientos, tanto que no sentí cuando Sasuke se levantó y al escuchar el timbre insistente en la puerta se fue directo a abrir… Otro enorme error, quizás el peor de todos…_

_Al ver al azabache cerrar la puerta y cabe decir que él también venia en ropa interior, es que me decidí a salir de mi escondite en la cocina y acercarme a él, pero su reacción al verme fue la que menos esperaba…_

— _¿Te han visto? — formuló el azabache, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido._

— _B-bueno si…— Le respondí un poco nerviosa._

— _¿Y lo dices así, como si nada? — volvió a formular, pero esta vez se notaba desde lejos que estaba muy molesto._

—_Y-yo no sé qué decir…— habló de nuevo la chica, un poco asustada por la reacción del muchacho. Esperaba de todo, menos esto, pues al haber pasado la noche junto a él, imaginó que su relación de amigos pudiera cambiar a una más profunda…_

_De repente, el rubio hizo acto de presencia y es ahí que volteé a verlo, pero este ya se encontraba vestido decentemente, no como yo que aun andaba semidesnuda por el departamento de ambos chicos._

— _¿Qué sucedió teme?... dattebayo Creí que ya te habías encargado de ellos al venirte a pasar la temporada aquí. — habló el rubio por primera vez._

_El azabache le dirigió una mirada silenciosa, y después de eso, volteó a verme a mí con una mirada de odio puro y desprecio, como si fuera la peor basura. Ante esto, se me heló la sangre por completo, pues este chico que tenía enfrente no era ni por menos el chico amable y caballeroso del que me había enamorado…_

_No alcancé a reaccionar cuando sentí el jalón que le daba a mi brazo llevándome escaleras arriba. En cuanto ingresamos a su habitación, me aventó sin cuidado a la cama, y empezó a recoger mi ropa, que aún seguía tirada en el piso, y al ya tenerla toda reunida me la aventó a la cara._

_La recogí torpemente, y sin importarme que me viera desnuda de nuevo, me la coloqué lo más rápido que pude. Cuando terminé de vestirme, y me proponía a preguntarle del porqué de sus acciones, él se me adelantó y me dijo en un tono serio y frío, unas palabras que nunca olvidaría, jamás, en mi vida:_

— _Eres una oportunista y aparte de todo, perdedora. — habló un tono tan cruel, que hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda. Yo quería hablar y preguntar el por qué, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca._

_Me quedé en shock, escuchando como seguía diciendo:_

— _¿Acaso creíste que por cogerte una noche te subiría a la fama? Dime, Sakura, ¿crees que te sirvió de algo llamar a los reporteros? Que estúpida eres…— Terminó de decir en tono sarcástico, y sentí como una bofetada por todas esas palabras llegaron a mi mente. Mi cerebro las asimiló lo más rápido que pudo, y por mero reflejo me atreví a responder…_

—_No sé de qué me hablas, Sasuke…— Y ella, simplemente, le dijo eso._

—_JODER…— dijo en voz baja, tomándose los cabellos. — Sakura, conmigo no te hagas la inocente… De seguro todo lo tenías planeado, pero déjame decirte que tu plan ha fracasado._

—_No lo entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?— dijo la chica con una cara que claramente mostraba desconcierto por la situación que estaba atravesando, y que cabe decir, desconocía de que se trataba._

— _¿Acaso vas a decirme que no sabías que soy un actor muy famoso y reconocido? Porque de antemano te digo que no te lo creeré…Hmp conozco a muchas como tú, que lo han intentado, queriéndome atrapar, justo como lo has hecho. Pero, ¿sabes? Pensé que tú eras diferente… Ahora veo que me equivoqué..._

.

.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, frente a un puesto de revistas, destrozada hasta la médula, después de vivir este sueño, o tal vez pesadilla, que viví al lado de un hombre que pensé sería un príncipe azul. _Mi_ príncipe azul.

Aún no pasaba del mediodía, y por todas partes, ya se leía la noticia en exclusiva:

.

"_**SASUKE UCHIHA, EL FAMOSO ACTOR POR EL QUE TANTAS SUSPIRAN, ¡FUE ENCONTRADO EN UNA SITUACION BASTANTE VERGONZOSA! ANTES NO SE LE CONOCIA UNA NOVIA FORMAL O PLANES DE MATRIMONIO… PERO AHORA, POR LO VISTO, ES BISEXUAL".**_

"_**ESTA MAÑANA FUIMOS AL APARTAMENTO QUE OCUPA UNO DE LOS ARTISTAS MÁS FAMOSOS AQUÍ EN JAPON, Y LO ENCONTRAMOS CON UNA CHICA PELIRROSA, QUIEN AL PARECER NO PASA DE LOS 20 AÑOS, SE DESCONOCE SU NOMBRE. Y EL TAN RECONOCIDO ACTOR E INSEPARABLE AMIGO, NARUTO UZUMAKI… Y TODO PARECE INDICAR QUE ESTA MODA DE LOS FAMOSOS ACTORES A JUGAR A LOS TRIOS ES UNO MÁS DE LOS FETICHES DE ESTE DUO INSEPARABLE".**_

Fue justo eso lo que Sakura leyó en aquel puesto de revistas exclusivas, donde justo ahora, estaba.

Pero eso no le importó, a lo único que si le prestó atención, fue a las fotografías que se publicaron en primera plana, abajo de la nota, en portadas de revistas.

A estas alturas ya no sabía si reír de lo irónico de su situación, o llorar por el acontecimiento que marcaba su vida.

.

.

* * *

Hola XD

Como les había dicho anteriormente, esta historia esta en proceso de beteo.

No desesperen que pronto subo los demás capítulos.

Hasta pronto…

Zerezo kittzz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que abajo leen si.**

**.**

* * *

**Error Imperdonable**

**Capítulo II**

**.**

Sakura, después de leer tremendas cosas, regresó al pequeño departamento que compartía con su única amiga, Ino Yamanaka. Ino es una chica rubia, que tiene su misma edad, que se caracteriza por ser muy alegre y optimista, pero al mismo tiempo, hermosa. Ino también trabajaba por las noches en el mismo bar que ella, y por las mañanas, las dos asistían a la universidad, ya que cursaban la misma carrera: medicina. Aunque ella en otra rama. Ambas viven bastante alejadas de la zona en donde "su amigo" tenía su departamento. Que ahora, después de los sucesos ocurridos, dejó de ser su amigo.

Aún no terminaba de asimilar las cosas que anteriormente le sucedieron, todo su mundo se desmoronó en unos minutos. El pelinegro la sacó casi a patadas del lugar, y por si fuera poco, le dice que es un actor famoso.

¡¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba al tipo ese? ¡Ni que ella fuera adivina para saber que _él_ es un actor!

Unas tremendas ganas de llorar la invadieron, y fue a buscar consuelo en un buen cigarro, lo único que la tranquilizaba por el momento, ya que Ino no se encontraba, pues al parecer, su amiga sí asistió a la universidad. Por otro lado, ella sabía que no era bueno fumar, pues ella, mejor que nadie, conocía los efectos a largo plazo. No por nada estudiaba para ser doctora, y al concluir sus estudios, entraría a un famoso hospital, ya que por ser una de las mejores estudiantes, le ofrecieron una plaza en éste… Claro, después de que entregara los trabajos finales, pero al paso que iba, ya se imaginaba trabajando en ese bar de por vida…  
Le dio el primer sorbo a su cigarro, y a los segundos, sintió como su respiración y las ganas de llorar se iban al caño. Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre prospecto a príncipe azul, que ilusamente ella había casi coronado y subido al puesto, no era más que un fraude. Siguió fumando, ya casi acabando con aquel cigarro y casi llegando al segundo…

¿Pero como llegó a pensar que él se iba a fijar en alguien como ella…? Si cuando lo observó en el bar se hubiera dado cuenta… Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a la primera impresión, no estuviera llorando y lamentándose por el fatídico error que acababa de cometer. Mira que entregarse a él.  
Sonrió irónicamente al recordar las palabras del pelinegro: _"oportunista…perdedora"_. Esas palabras retumbaban como eco en su mente.

Ella nunca fue oportunista. Aunque viviera en un departamento humilde que constataba solo de lo necesario para dos personas. Aun así, nunca se le pasó por la mente aprovecharse de la posición del pelinegro, posición que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Ella al verlo supuso que pobre no era, más nunca imaginó que este estuviera bañado en dinero, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Si él nunca le dijo nada al respecto.

.

Aquel joven, siempre con su porte serio y misterioso, que nunca hablaba de su vida o su familia, y mucho menos de su trabajo, Pero claro, ella también tenía culpa en todo esto, por no habérselo preguntado. Pero el acaso no era ese, el caso es, ¿si se lo hubiera preguntado?, ¿Se lo habría llegado a responder? Quien sabe… A final de cuentas, ese hombre siempre fue un misterio,Y aun así, se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Suspiró. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, o se fumaría la cajetilla entera.  
Inmediatamente, salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar la puerta abrirse violentamente. Era Ino.

— ¡Frentona! — Gritó la rubia en cuanto ingresó y vio sentada en la sala a su amiga, con la cajetilla de cigarros a la mitad.

— No grites cerda… Mira que me duele la cabeza.— respondió la muchacha con un tono aburrido y pacífico.

— Yo— Comenzó Ino, — amiga, lo siento tanto— le dijo la rubia de golpe.

Sakura no entendía el por qué del comentario de la rubia, pues ésta nunca le hablaba en ese tono tan… ¿Dulce? No, eso no era posible, Ino nunca, jamás se comportaría así.

— ¿De qué hablas, Ino?— le dijo poniendo atención al estado de ánimo de su amiga.

La rubia no dijo nada, solo le entregó un periódico a la chica, donde venían las fotos que vio en las revistas cuando venia de camino al departamento.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y diciendo:

— Ah, era eso — habló la chica, sin prestarle mucha atención al periódico.

— Mira, Sakura, Sabes que no me gustaba para nada que te relacionaras con ese tipo, que se le notaba desde el principio que estaba jugando contigo…— Comenzó a decir la rubia con dureza, mirando a su compañera, que le esquivaba la mirada. Bufó y siguió diciendo: — Y no pienses mal de mí, no te pienso juzgar ni nada por el estilo — Ante esto, la joven de cabellos rosados volteó a verle interesada. —Pero ahora debes dejar eso atrás, y dame eso acá— le dijo, arrebatándole la cajetilla de cigarros, y de paso, también el que dejó inconcluso, y todo por prestar atención.

— ¡Esto!— dijo, apuntando a los cigarros que ella personalmente se encargó de destruir, apretándolos en un puño hasta volverlos polvo. —Es muy malo para ti.— volvió a decir, pero esta vez caminando hasta el cesto de basura, bajo la atenta e incrédula mirada de la joven mujer de cabellos rosas.

La rubia se desvió en su camino, hasta ingresar a la pequeña cocina y sacar de la nevera un bote de helado, sonrió y se encaminó hasta su amiga, para hacerle saber su idea.

— Mira, frentona. Nada mejor que un rico helado para combatir las penas— habló, alzando el helado por encima de su cabeza en pose heroica. — Pero espera, ¡falta algo!— exclamo con euforia, jalando a la chica con ella, para después de caminar unos cuantos pasos ingresar a la habitación Sakura. — Solo falta una buena película. — Terminó de decir Ino, dejando a la chica en la cama, y posteriormente, tomando el mando del control, encendiendo la televisión en busca de la dichosa película.

Pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado. Algo que ninguna de las dos se esperaba encontrar en la televisión…

.

.

En otro lugar, se encontraba un joven bastante cabreado por las cosas que se habían publicado en las revistas, y no sólo ahí, sino en todo lo que tuviera que ver con la farándula.

Lo que más lo enojaba era que quien sabe como, Itachi se había enterado, y los había puesto en tremendos aprietos. Había hablado desde España para hacer una entrevista vía televisión para desmentir los chismes que no dejaban de circular. Y no le había quedado de otra más que ir y llevar a Naruto casi a rastras, pues este no quería ir.

Al llegar, nos recibieron con caras bastante dudosas, y la verdad, no entendí el por qué. Hasta que vi como Naruto lloraba a mares, implorando que lo soltara y que quería irse a casa. Naruto solo se había dejado jalar de la mano, para que él pudiera traerlo hasta ahí. De inmediato lo solté y lo metí a empujones al lugar que nos indicaron. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de las mujeres chismosas, que nos veían con tremendos lagrimones, peores que los de Naruto, y eso ya era decir mucho. Bufé y cerré la puerta de un golpe, sin saber con qué me encontraría al voltear.

Naruto sonreía como idiota a la gente que estaba en el foro saludándolos efusivamente, soltando frases como: "¡hola gente, ´ttebayo, ya llegó Naruto Uzumaki…! ¡Y también Sasuke-teme…!". Un tic apareció en mi ceja, y lo jalé a los sillones para que cerrara la boca de una jodida vez, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió que Naruto haría cualquier estupidez si no le ponía una cinta para callarlo? Y lo peor del caso, es que ya no podía hacer nada, solo esperaba que no la cagara demasiado.

La chica encargada de la entrevista no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo, pero al cabo de unos segundos, en los cuales, le informaron que empezarían a grabar, esta se compuso y se puso realmente seria, para así, poder empezar con la entrevista:

— ¡Muy buenas tardes a todas las personas que nos siguen por este canal emisor! ¡Mí nombre es Naoko Fumiko! — Dijo, viendo hacia la cámara que grababa esa escena, guiñando un ojo, para después agregar: — ¡Y vengo a traerles la entrevista en exclusiva con dos de los actores más famosos, reconocidos y codiciados mundialmente!— Dijo, para tomar una pausa, y por fin, terminar con su rara presentación: — ¡Con ustedes… Sasuke Uchiha! — Ante tan tremenda primera presentación, la gente, emocionada, se levantó de sus asientos, aplaudiendo como locos, y más aun las mujeres… — Lo que sabemos de este actor — empezó a decir, con una cierta mirada enigmática. —Es que tiene sus raíces aquí en Japón. Es hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, además de ser hermano del famoso Itachi Uchiha, manager de este joven actor, y más. Una familia muy reconocida en estos territorios. Nuestro querido actor, cuenta con 25 años de edad y hasta el momento, es uno de los hombres más codiciados en gran parte del mundo. Su carrera se extendió desde antes de la mayoría de edad, su hermano Itachi, como ya habíamos mencionado, es el manager de dicho actor, llevándolo a hasta esta fama…— Terminó la presentación de Sasuke, con tanta pasión, que unos cuantos no aguantaron las ganas de aplaudir a la querida Naoko. Ante esto, Naoko solo les volvió a guiñar el ojo, y diciendo en voz baja: "gracias".  
Después continuó con Naruto:

_"Por otro lado, está Naruto Uzumaki. — habló de nuevo Naoko, sentándose en medio de estos, poniendo cara de enigma, para empezar a narrar la vida del rubio: — De Naruto Uzumaki conocemos poco. Parece ser que lo que más ha destacado, es que su familia tiene una importante conexión con los Uchiha. A ciencia cierta no sabemos que tanto, pero suponemos que es importante. Nuestro querido rubio cuenta con 24 años de edad, y al igual que Sasuke Uchiha, él también tiene como manager a Itachi Uchiha. Su carrera también está en su punto más alto, puesto que ha actuado en innumerables películas con muy buenos protagónicos. Y además de eso, también es un galán muy codiciado en gran parte. —Después de decir eso, simplemente continúa: —Ahora damas y caballeros… ¡Empecemos con la entrevista!

Después de una pequeña pausa, sin ruido alguno, ella cerró los ojos, y con voz calma, comenzó a hablar:

— Como ustedes muy bien sabrán, hace escasas horas fueron publicadas algunas fotografías, y al lado de estas, unas palabras de una muy buena fuente anónima. Y pues la verdad, muchachos, muchos de los presentes, incluyéndome, tenemos unas cuantas dudas acerca de esto, como por ejemplo, ¿quién es la linda chica de cabellos rosas que fue captada en las imágenes? ¿Acaso es alguna modelo? — Formuló la mujer con mucho interés.

.

— Ya que por lo que vimos, es realmente hermosa… ¡No se ustedes, pero a mi ver, ella presenta una belleza bastante exótica! ¡Que debo decir, muy pocas veces he visto! ¿No es así, público mío? — Pregunto la chica a la multitud, y se oyeron muchos gritos, alabando a la chica de ojos verdes.

.

Sasuke se removió incomodo en su asiento, y despistadamente, volteó a ver a Naruto, que seguía sonriendo como idiota, haciendo las mismas alabanzas de la gente. Ciertamente, no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, pero por nada del mundo se rebajaría a que lo vieran dudando de sus palabras. Así que por inercia le respondió así: — No es nadie…— Dijo, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos, más aparte, volteándose a otro lado, así logrando callar la bulla de la gente, pero no la del rubio.

— Bueno, pero ese _nadie…_—Comenzó Naoko, haciendo especial énfasis en "nadie". — Debe tener nombre, ¿o no? — Terminó la conductora, tratando de sacarle algo al pelinegro.

— No — respondió el moreno, nuevamente, siendo cortante.

— ¡Mentiroso, Sasuke- teme! —comenzó con su escándalo el idiota de Naruto.

.

— ¡No se llama _nadie_, tu mismo me dijiste que se llama _Sakura-chan_ dattebayo! _ Sasuke abrió los ojos y los rodó, tomándose el puente de la nariz, para después voltear a ver a Naruto, incrédulo, no creyendo que Naruto fuera tan idiota. ¿Es que acaso no entendía cuando el trataba de aclarar, o más bien, de guardar algo con discreción?

La conductora dirigía su vista de Sasuke a Naruto, un tanto sorprendida por la actitud de ambos. El pelinegro rodaba los ojos, mientras que el rubio lo apuntaba acusadoramente. Para tratar de calmar los ánimos y la sorpresa del público, ella simplemente continuó hablando:

—Bueno público querido, como podemos, ver la chica de ojos verdes si tiene nombre, y es Sakura. Y para los que no lo sepan, significa flor de cerezo… Que a mi ver, le queda de maravilla.— dijo con mirada de sorpresa, y la multitud le dio la razón. Continuemos con la siguiente pregunta: ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes mantenía una relación con la señorita Sakura?— los dos contestaron rápido y sin dudar al unisonó:

—NO— Y solo se acomodaron mejor en sus asientos.

Naoko solo suspiró, y continuó:

— Es una lástima, y público— habló, dirigiéndose a la gente — Lo siento, pero creo que las sospechas son ciertas… ¡Nuestros famosos actores son GAYS!— Dijo casi gritando, con los ojos brillándole y la cabeza gacha, lamentándose a lo que el publico empezó casi a llorar de la desilusión.

El rubio agachó la cabeza, negando y diciendo:

— ¡No puedo creer que seas gay, teme! ¡Que desperdicio de hombre!— el moreno pegó un brinco y le mandó una mirada matadora, diciéndole con la voz en alta:

— ¿Pero que dices, estúpido? ¿Qué no estás viendo que hablan de nosotros?— respondió un muy molesto Sasuke.

La conductora y el público observaban curiosos la escena que se presentaba justo enfrente de ellos:

Un Naruto dando vueltas por el foro como loco, manteniendo una pelea verbal con su compañero. Pero de repente, el rubio paró en seco enfrente del pelinegro y empezó a reclamarle a toda voz:

— ¡Es tu culpa, maldito teme ´ttebayo!— habló el rubio, apuntando acusadoramente al moreno, que a su vez, lo miraba incrédulo.

— ¿De qué hablas, usuratonkachi? Yo no te obligué a nada…— le dijo el azabache, ya bastante cabreado, con una vena palpitando en su frente.

La conductora miraba la escena asombrada, con los ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que el público, quienes no esperaban tremenda respuesta. Pero ella, siendo quien es, y teniendo el poder para poner orden y control… Bueno, si es que podía.

— Bueno chicos, ya que lo admitieron… Al menos, ¿podrían decirnos, desde cuándo son pareja?

Las tonalidades del rubio empezaron a variar en su rostro. Ahora mismo tenía un tono azulado y un tanto morado, adornándole la cara. Mientras que su compañero no estaba en mejores condiciones que él. Pero aun así, el primero en reaccionar fue Naruto, que corrió a pegarse a una cámara y gritar como loco lo siguiente:

— ¡NO! ¡YO NO SOY GAY! — volteó a ver al moreno, y luego a la cámara, continuando su escándalo: — ¡SI EL TEME ES GAY NO ES MI CULPA, DATTEBAYO! ¡LES JURO QUE HACE TIEMPO QUE LO SOSPECHABA, PERO YO NO LO SOY! ¡HINATA-CHAN, DONDE SEA QUE ESTÉS, SI ESTÁS VIENDO ESTO, POR FAVOR, CREE EN MI! ¡YO NO SOY GAY! ¡TE JURO QUE SOY INOCENTE DE ESTO QUE SE ME ACUSA, DATTEBAYO!— Pronunció a grito y llanto abierto, alzando una mano en señal de inocencia. Pero entonces continuó: — ¡Y SI TU PAPÁ ESTÁ VIENDO ESTO…! — Continuó el rubio, en tono dramático y con semejantes lagrimones todavía adornando sus ojos. — ¡DILE QUE NO ME VAYA A DEJAR SIN DESCENDENCIA, 'TTEBAYO…! ¡YO QUIERO TENER MUCHOS HIJOS CONTIGO, HINATA-CHAN! — Las reacciones del público variaban: unos cuantos asombrados, otros incrédulos, y unos cuantos gritando y haciendo bronca de la declaración del rubio. Naoko no sabía qué hacer, su entrevista se estaba yendo al carajo. Volteó a ver a Sasuke, pero este ya no se encontraba en su lugar. Trató de identificarlo, y entonces lo encontró… Y lo encontró caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el rubio.

El azabache no lo podía creer. Ese Naruto estaba haciendo un circo, y cuando se enterara Itachi sería malo, muy malo. Además, ¿qué era eso de que él es gay? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Él es muy _hombre_ y ni siquiera deberían ponerlo en duda! Muchas _**mujeres**_ podrían confirmarlo. Aunque eso sería algo difícil, pues no recordaba nombres. A la única que recordaba era a Sakura, pero no creía que ella fuera a desmentirlo públicamente. Joder, en que lío lo había metido ese idiota… Y cuando por fin lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le propinó un golpe en la cabeza. Y uno muy bien dado.

— ¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo usuratonkachi? Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy gay.

El rubio al sentir el tremendo golpe que le propinaron en la cabeza, volteó a ver al causante y le dijo. — Pero, ¿por qué me pegaste, teme? — le preguntó, con cara de perrito mojado y sin techo.

— Hn, ¿y todavía lo preguntas? — le dijo Sasuke, usando un poco de sarcasmo. Después, ya un poco más calmado, el moreno vio con odio a su amigo.

La gente se quedó en silencio al escucharlos hablar, prestando atención a lo que dijeran.

Al observar el silencio de la gente, Sasuke volteó a ver qué pasaba. No entendía por qué tanto silencio. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, comprendió que lo que ellos querían era escucharlos discutir. Pero no les iba a dar gusto, ya tenía suficiente con el ridículo que habían hecho anteriormente; con el ridículo que le hizo pasar Naruto. Así que disimuladamente, se acercó a Naruto, y le dijo cerca, para que solo él escuchara: —_ereshombremuertoNaruto…_— Dicho esto, se encaminó a los sillones, seguido del muchacho con raras líneas en la cara. Quien claramente llevaba una cara de terror.

Ya cuando estuvieron en su lugar, Sasuke se atrevió a hablar, como desde un principio planeaba.

— Bueno, primero que nada, quiero aclarar,- y que no quede ninguna duda-, que ninguno de nosotros es homosexual, ni pareja o algo que se le parezca…

— Es cierto, ´ttebayo— le apoyó el rubio, pero el pelinegro volteó y le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente: "_o te_ _callas o te callo…Tú decides_" que por supuesto, el rubio supo interpretar muy bien, tragando saliva pesadamente.

— Y en resumidas cuentas, eso es lo que vinimos a aclarar… Así que doy por finalizada esta entrevista. — Terminó de decir el joven Uchiha.

—Bueno, público querido…— Interrumpió la conductora. — Aquí tenemos las declaraciones de nuestros jóvenes actores, aquí presentes. Para todas las fans seguidoras de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, como cortesía, les quisiera hacer una última pregunta...— Habló la reportera, dirigiendo su mirada a ellos. — ¿Tienen algún proyecto próximamente? Digo, algún plan en su carrera o algo en su vida personal.

— Por el momento no. Acabamos de terminar un periodo muy largo en películas, y queremos descansar antes de volver a las cámaras. — Respondió Sasuke, en tono muy formal y profesional. Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza, pues sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Sasuke lo amenazó y le prohibió volver a hablar. — Y en lo personal, sin comentarios, no hay nada que decir. — concluyó con eso el moreno. Y acto seguido, Comenzó a levantarse, jalando al rubio para que lo imitara.

— ¡Bueno, pues hasta aquí con la tan anhelada entrevista! ¡Les deseamos suerte en sus carreras y en sus vidas personales! — Dijo casi gritando, para después agregar en voz un tanto más baja. — Y les damos las gracias por asistir a este programa. ¡Me despido de todos ustedes! ¡Hasta mañana público querido! ¡Nos vemos en otra emisión de su canal favorito _NEF_! ¡Los espera mañana, su conductora favorita, Naoko Fumiko!

.

Sakura, al igual que Ino, estaban bastante asombradas. Sakura en especial, porque nunca había visto así al moreno. E Ino, por el ridículo que acababan de presenciar. Ino se preguntaba mentalmente si esos eran los actores profesionales que salían en las películas. Nunca los imaginó de esa manera, menos al Uzumaki, que era su ídolo. Si se lo hubieran contado, simplemente no lo creería… Era tan irreal imaginarlos discutiendo como niños inmaduros frente a las cámaras. Al Uchiha nunca le había visto el rostro en sus visitas al bar, por lo tanto, solo sabía lo que su amiga le había dicho hasta ahora: que se llamaba Sasuke. Pero Sakura nunca le dijo su apellido. Si ella lo hubiera hecho, desde antes quizás le hubiera ahorrado el mal momento que suponía le había causado el tipo ese a su amiga. Aunque esta última todavía no le contara lo sucedido con aquel hombre.

Pero eso no importaba. Ya se encargaría ella de saberlo… _Tarde o temprano… Tarde o temprano…_

.

.

* * *

Hola de nuevo XD

Les recuerdo que esta historia esta siendo beteada por una queridisima amiga UCHIHA FANS, por si les interesa su ayuda, simplemente se la piden.

Mañana les traigo el capi 3.

Hasta pronto, no desesperen.

Zerezo kittzz


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia que abajo leen si.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Error Imperdonable**

**Capítulo III**

.

Tres semanas han pasado ya desde el día de la entrevista. A Naruto le fue bastante mal con su novia, ya que esta regresó de un corto viaje, y a los días, ella terminó su relación con el por orden de su padre. Itachi pasó uno de los más grandes corajes de su vida, pues tuvo que dejar tirada una película a medio grabar al enterarse de la estupidez de estos dos en la tan famosa, y fracasada, entrevista.

En lugar de haber servido de aclaración, fueron peores las cosas que siguieron. Se empezaron a crear muchos rumores acerca de los dos actores, y por su puesto, de su dudosa reputación… Y _gustos._

A Itachi no le quedó otra salida, y empezó a moverse a espaldas de ellos. Como siempre, tenía que arreglarles sus problemas, para que no cayeran, y claro, siguieran dando buenos resultados las películas costosas que él producía. En cierta parte, esto le beneficiaba por ambos lados. Primero, ayudaría a limpiar el nombre de esos idiotas, y eso era bueno, ya que su público volvería a tenerlos en un altar, y eso, sin contar que esos idiotas eran una minita de oro, acarreaban fans como abejas a la miel.

Así que les dio una idea a sus padres, para que le ayudaran con su problemita con Sasuke, pues a Naruto ya le tenía lista su sorpresa. Y él sabía que este aceptaría sin rechistar, y eso solo por la decepción que acababa de sufrir con la chica Hyuga. Era un blanco fácil de manipular, en cambio Sasuke, era tan duro como una roca. Así que necesitaría mover la artillería pesada para que el aceptara, dudaba que con solo proponérselo fuera a cambiar de parecer.

.

.

.

Frentona, ya levántate por Dios…— Mencionó la rubia, con una notable vena sobresaliendo de su frente. Hacia días que notaba a Sakura mas extraña de lo normal: casi no comía, y cuando lo hacia lo regresaba todo en cuanto terminaba de pasarlo, otra cosa, aparte de eso, es que se quería quedar durmiendo, y ni que decir de la palidez de su piel, si antes era blanca… Ahora hasta le hacía competencia al papel. Le tenía bastante preocupada el hecho de que tampoco quería asistir a clases. El trabajo lo dejó desde el siguiente día en que pasó lo de ese tipo, pero la universidad, ella nunca se quería perder alguna clase, por más aburrida que le resultara. Y ahora no quería caminar más que de la cama a la ducha, y raras veces, a la cocina por alguna cosa que se le antojara… Eso según sus palabras.

.

Ella había pedido permiso para faltar a la universidad por algunos días, pero ya se habían terminado. A estas alturas, se quedaría estancada. Y todo por una tontería, pues ya solo era cuestión de presentar unos trabajos, y salir de ahí con un titulo en mano. Daba gracias a Kami que los exámenes si los hubiera presentado y hubiera salido muy bien, pero después de eso su vida cayó a pique. Los síntomas que mostraba eran los más alarmantes, ella los conocía bastante bien y sospechaba que podía ser lo que le ocurriera a su amiga, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle.

.

— Ino-cerda… — Comenzó Sakura con voz queda. — ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué no vez que estoy durmiendo? — Habló Sakura, dando un bostezo y estirándose al mismo tiempo. No sabía que hora era, pero ella seguía teniendo un sueño terrible. Culpaba a los desvelos que últimamente tenia por pensar en cierto hombre. Que aunque le hubiera jugado sucio, no dejaba de estar presente en sus pensamientos.

La universidad no le preocupaba mucho, ella sabía que había pasado los exámenes con muy buena calificación, y por lo tanto unos trabajitos que no presentara no le afectaban… O eso pensaba ella.

¡Basta, Sakura!— Le dijo Ino, más seria de lo normal. — Ahora mismo te levantas y te bañas, porque quiero comprobar que estoy equivocada. Así que muévete, que iremos a la farmacia.— Le ordenó, jalándola hacia el cuarto de baño, y ayudándola a despojarse de su pijama.

— ¿Qué te pasa cerda?, ¿acaso te fumaste un porro?— Habló la chica con cara de fastidio. — ¿o crees que soy un bebe que ni siquiera puede desvestirse sola?— dijo soltándose de su agarre y como había dicho, quitándose ella misma lo poco que vestía.

— Si, si… Lo que tu digas, frentona— Mencionó la rubia, rodando los ojos. Esa chica a veces podía ser tan infantil.— Solo apresúrate; Estaré en la cocina — Le avisó, y acto seguido, se encaminó a la salida, para esperarla.

Sakura obedeció a regañadientes. Se dio un baño rápido, se vistió con una remera verde de tirantes y unos vaqueros desgastados. Después de todo, solo era ir a la farmacia que está en la esquina.

.

Se encaminaron a paso lento a la farmacia. Lo que menos quería, era llegar rápido, pues en sí, la tarde era bastante agradable.

No prestó atención a lo que tuviera que comprar Ino, después de todo, ella solo la acompañaba y lo que ella necesitara, no le interesaba así que se entretuvo viendo revistas. Pero su cara cambio al ver en una de las portadas de una, algunos chismes y malos comentarios que publicaron en contra de cierto moreno, quien aún seguía presente en su mente.

Decidió ignorarlo, y al ver que su amiga le hacía señas, reaccionó, y de inmediato, se encaminó a su sitio, para luego de eso, marcharse a su casa.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran a su casa. Al entrar, Sakura se encaminó a la cocina por un vaso con agua, pues venia bastante sedienta luego de la caminata. Observó a Ino pararse junto a ella y poner una bolsa en la barra donde ella se apoyaba. No entendía que quería que hiciera con esa bolsa, así que dejó la bolsa en su lugar y se fue directo a su cuarto, todo esto bajo la mirada atenta de Ino, que no perdía detalle de la reacción de la muchacha. Lanzo unos cuantos improperios y la siguió, no sin antes tomar la bolsa.

A medio recorrido, escucho un portazo, y no tenía que ser adivina para saber de donde procedía tal grosería.

— ¡Sakura, abre la puerta! — Ordenó la rubia con cara de fastidio. Pero la rosada ni se inmutó. A lo que a la rubia no le quedó de otra, más que abrir su puerta, utilizando el juego de llaves que tenía en su posesión desde que se mudaron juntas.

La pelirrosa escuchó el cerrojo abrirse, y bufó por lo bajo. No entendía el comportamiento de Ino. Si ya la había acompañado a la bendita farmacia, ¿ahora que quería con ella? ¿Es que acaso no podía dejarla dormir en paz?

— Esto— habló la rubia, aventándole la bolsa a su cama. — son las pruebas que vas a hacerte ahora mismo. — demando con mirada acusadora, regocijándose de la mirada de incredulidad que ponía la otra chica.

— ¿De qué hablas, cerda querida?— formuló la Sakura, abriendo lentamente el paquete que tenía en manos. Y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al leer en las etiquetas de cuatro cajas en letras mayúsculas: _PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO._Lo que provocó un tic en su ceja derecha. Y volteó a encarar a la rubia, que seguía sonriendo como si no hubiera hecho nada. — ¿Estás insinuando que estoy embarazada?— Preguntó débilmente la joven de cabellos rosas, con una notable cara de sorpresa.

— No lo estoy insinuando, frentona. Casi lo puedo asegurar. — Habló la rubia con mucho convencimiento.

— ¡Estás loca! ¡Yo no puedo estarlo!— dijo la chica, queriéndose convencer mas a ella misma que a la rubia que tenía enfrente.

¿Estás segura?— Preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja. Esa pregunta retumbó en la mente de Sakura por bastante tiempo. Lo que ella recordaba, era que Sasuke y ella lo hicieron tres veces… Pero él es un hombre experimentado que debió cuidarse, ¿verdad? En ese momento, lo único que quería era que el azabache la siguiera penetrando con fuerza, pero jamás se le pasó por la mente que él se estuviera cuidando.

.

Joder… Ella no sabía nada al respecto, ¿cómo iba a enterarse de tal cosa?. Pero lo que más la inquietaba, eran los síntomas que llevaba tiempo presentando. Tampoco era una tonta o retrasada para no sospechar que podía tratarse de un embarazo, pero su mente se negaba a aceptar algo así. Algún día tendría que salir de la duda…

Volteó a ver las cajas que aún descansaban en sus piernas, y se levantó con decisión al baño. Pensándolo bien, saldría de dudas ahora mismo. Se haría las cuatro pruebas para que no quedara margen a error.

Y así lo hizo, mientras que la rubia estaba aburrida, esperando impaciente los resultados, ella estaba bastante nerviosa, a tal punto de comerse las escasas uñas que aun quedaban intactas en sus manos. Pasados unos minutos, la primera en atreverse a mirar fue la rubia, y enseguida, se le unió la joven de ojos verdes, para estar más atenta a lo que pudiera pasar.

Cuando ambas vieron el resultado, Ino puso cara de asombro, mientras que Sakura, por otro lado, se echó a llorar, desconsolada, en su cama.

— Sakura, no creo que llorar solucione nada. — Le dijo la rubia, en tono suave y cariñoso, al ver el estado en que se había sumergido su amiga de un momento a otro.

— Tú no entiendes nada Ino, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?— Habló Sakura, con bastantes lágrimas oscureciendo sus hermosos ojos verdes, y que además, estaban derramadas en sus pálidas mejillas.

— Bueno, sé que no has querido hablar de _eso_ al respecto conmigo, Pero yo en tu lugar, se lo diría… Después de todo _él_ es el padre, y tiene derecho a saberlo, ¿no lo crees?.

Sakura meditó la respuesta de Ino por varios minutos. Si bien era cierto que él es él padre de su bebé, y que además, la había echado de su casa, era porque él no sabía que ella era inocente. Entonces si ella le aclaraba las cosas, tal vez tuviera una oportunidad de hacer una vida junto a él y el hijo que venía en camino. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? A lo mejor esa era la señal que le enviaba Kami-sama… Para indicarle que ellos debían hacer su vida juntos. Sonrió ante esto último, y tomo una decisión, hablaría con él y le aclararía todo. Después de eso, le daría la buena noticia de que serian padres.

— Lo he decidido, Ino— habló la chica, cambiando su semblante y mostrando firmeza. — Iré a hablar con él. — Terminó de decir, encaminándose a la puerta, pero antes de abrir la puerta, su amiga la detuvo.

— Yo creo que primero deberías arreglarte un poco, frentona. Por lo que vi, ese hombre es muy apuesto, ¿qué pensaría si te ve llegar en esas fachas a su casa?— Y entonces, Sakura volteó, y se vio en el espejo más cercano, al escuchar el comentario de Ino. Y de inmediato, se arregló su demacrada cara, un poco de maquillaje le ayudaría a borrar las marcadas lágrimas y a simular su pálido rostro. Y después de eso, salió con un propósito en mente: hablar con Sasuke Uchiha frente a frente.

.

.

Su día no podía empeorar más. Recién acababa de llegar de la comida sorpresa que organizaron sus padres para festejar que Itachi llegaba de España. Como si fuera la gran cosa. A él apenas y le saludaron por teléfono cuando llegó y ni siquiera lo visitaron, fue el, él por petición de su madre a verlos unos días después. Pero a Itachi siempre le festejaban cualquier cosa. Le resultó extraño que no le hubieran reprendido por la entrevista que tuvieron hace semanas, y en su momento, lo agradeció. Pero ahora, después de lo que acababan de decirle sus padres, supo de inmediato que era precisamente Itachi el que estaba detrás de todo eso.

¿Cómo era posible que a sus 25 años lo obligaran a contraer matrimonio por los escándalos que se originaron después de la entrevista?.

.

Era una estupidez, que desprestigiara a la familia los chismes que se originaran. Su padre alegaba que con eso se calmarían y dejarían de dudar de sus gustos. Itachi alegaba que al verlo casado dejarían de cuestionar su sexualidad; y su madre alegaba que ya quería que le diera nietos. Joder y más joder. ¿Por qué no se los pedía a Itachi…?

Lo más ridículo de todo es que el haya aceptado. Y por lo que se enteró, Naruto también estaba recién comprometido con una ex novia que tuvo en la adolescencia, una tal Shion. De su noviazgo con la Hyuga solo se enteró de que esta le terminó por su padre, pero ya no se quiso meter a preguntar, después de todo, Naruto era su mejor amigo, y si tocaba el tema, él sabía que Naruto se iba a hundir en la depresión de nuevo, así que se ahorró preguntas innecesarias. Sabía que Naruto algún día lo iba a soltar.

.

Bufó resignado, y se encaminó a su cuarto a tomar un baño. Le hacía bastante falta para aclarase las ideas, aparte de que por la mañana conocería a su prometida y en un mes se casaría. Irónico, pues él había pensado que ya había encontrado a la mujer correcta.

.

Pero mira con que le salió: solo buscaba su dinero y él no perdonaba, menos algo así… Duro mucho para dar el primer paso de hacer crecer la relación de amigos que llevaban, y cuando por fin la llevó a segundo término ella se aprovechaba y lo divulgaba como tantas otras quisieron hacerlo cuando apenas empezaba a ser famoso. A estas alturas no le impresionaba de lo que usaran las mujeres para retenerlo, y al mismo tiempo, disfrutar de su dinero y fama. Eso no se lo permitiría a nadie. Él se había jurado no caer en trampas tan mezquinas como le paso cuando apenas tenía 17 años. Desde entonces, no había iniciado nada con ninguna mujer, hasta ahora… Pero se engañó a sí mismo, creyendo que ella era diferente.

.

No pudo seguir pensando, pues el insistente toqueteo en la puerta no cesaba. Supuso seria Naruto, que de nuevo había perdido las llaves. Así que simplemente se encaminó a abrir la puerta, usando solo un pantalón que usaba para dormir, su torso lo llevaba desnudo y en su cuello una pequeña toalla para recibir las gotas de agua que destilaba su cabello.

Y entonces, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con la persona que menos hubiera imaginado estaría ahí.

— Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?— habló el moreno, mostrando su tono de enojo al pronunciar la frase.

— Y-Yo… Bueno… Verás…— Apenas y pudo decir algo la nerviosa Sakura. Había pensado durante todo el camino lo que le diría, pero ahora, al tenerlo de frente, las palabras no salían. Simplemente, no fluían de ella.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja, la muchacha se veía bastante nerviosa. Pero él no estaba de humor para soportar estupideces, él sabía a lo que ella venia, de seguro quería disculparse y jurar que ella no había hablado a los medios. Como si le fuera a creer.  
Perdía su tiempo al venir, ya que él no cambiaria de opinión.

— Si no vas a hablar, me voy. Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer como para encima soportar a una molestia que ni siquiera se digna a hablar — Pronunció el moreno, con veneno cargado en cada palabra, para acto seguido cerrar la puerta, pero una mano se lo impidió, así que volteó a encararla con molestia.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Sus planes se habían ido al carajo desde el momento en que lo vio ahí, frente a ella, luciendo tan _bien_, que por un momento, olvidó a que iba. Pero reaccionó al escuchar la frase cargada de veneno que le dirigió, y después de eso, intentar cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Y entonces solo pudo formular un _"espera…",_ para detener su marcha.

Sasuke seguía impaciente, observando el silencio de la chica. Frunció el ceño, y cuando estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas, ella por fin habló:

— Mira… No sé qué sucedió ese día, Sasuke-_kun_, pero te aseguro… Te juro, que yo nunca le hablé a los medios— Pronunció la joven, todavía nerviosa.

Él lo sabía. Sabía que ella era tan obvia, que eso no lo impresionaba. Así que decidió terminar esa absurda conversación.

—Hn… ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? — Contestó, haciendo que ella lo observara incrédula. — Si es así, pierdes tu tiempo, y me haces perder el mío. Vete por donde viniste, que no me interesan tus excusas baratas. — aclaro, dando media vuelta, pero de nuevo, ella se lo impidió.

— No… No es todo— Habló de nuevo la chica, a lo que el moreno enarcó una ceja. Esa mujer ya lo estaba desesperando. — Es que… Bueno yo… Después de casi un mes, me di cuenta de que… Bueno yo…— No lograba terminar la frase, viendo como Sasuke la acuchillaba con la mirada. Es ahí donde cayó en cuenta de algo, ellos nunca podrían hacer una vida juntos. Él era de otra escala, y ella no estaba a su nivel. Por un momento pensó en girar sobre sus talones sin decir nada sobre su estado, pero ahora no era el momento de arrepentirse. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder. Así que agarró valor y lo soltó de golpe.

.

— ¡Estoy embarazada, Sasuke!— Al escuchar semejante cosa, sus ojos se abrieron demás, debido a la impresión. La verdad es que él se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso. ¿Embarazada? De inmediato, su cara se torno fría y sin expresión.

—Eres patética, Sakura. ¿Lo sabías?— Le dijo con una voz tan fría, que le hizo asustarse un poco. Sasuke le regaló su mejor sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella no entendía lo que pasaba. Por un momento pensó que él se alegraría, pero después al ver su rostro vio sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos. Inevitablemente, las lágrimas empezaron a circular por su rostro como una cascada.

— ¿Crees que llorar va a hacer que me conmueva de ti?— Le preguntó con burla marcada en su voz.

— ¡L-lo que te digo es verdad…! ¡L-lo acabo de descubrir hoy!— pronunció entrecortadamente por las lagrimas.

— No te creo… Es más— Sasuke se acercó a su rostro y lo tomó. — Pienso que eres una perdedora oportunista.— Le susurró al oído, y de inmediato, se alejó un poco. Sólo lo suficiente para verle bien la cara

Al ver que ella no pronunciaba palabra, simplemente decidió continuar:

— Dime, Sakura, ¿cuánto dinero quieres para desaparecer de mi vida y dejarte de mentiras?

Su mente aun se encontraba en shock. Todas sus ilusiones destruidas en solo unos instantes, después de lo que le costó decidirse a venir a explicarle y él… Fue ahí que cayó en cuenta de todo lo que él le había dicho, pero lo que más le enfureció fue lo último: _dinero_.

.

Él solo pensaba que ella lo buscaba por dinero. Que estúpida… ¿Cómo no lo imagino antes? El hombre del que ella se enamoró era solo una máscara. Él hombre que se encontraba frente a ella era el verdadero Sasuke. Y entonces, la sangre le hirvió y su semblante cambio drásticamente. Ella no sería pisoteada más de lo que ya había sido, ¡basta de dejar hacer lo que se le antojara a ese maldito bastardo!

El moreno notó el cambio en las facciones de la chica. Pero jamás se esperó tremendo puñetazo en la cara, que le dio con una fuerza terrible. Y aún menos las palabras que soltó:

— ¡Escúchame bien, Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Yo no soy ninguna oportunista y mucho menos interesada! En verdad creí que eras un buen chico, y es por eso que me entregué a ti. ¡Pero eso no te da derecho de tratarme peor que basura! ¡Grábate bien en la cabeza esto: yo no quiero tu dinero de mierda! Y de mi hijo… Ni te preocupes, yo solo te estaba avisando. Y solo espero que en un futuro no tengas el descaro de parártele enfrente, porque como tú lo has dicho, es hijo de una perdedora… ¡No quiero que más adelante quieras reclamar tus derechos de padre, porque desde este momento los pierdes…!— Terminó de hablar, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos mas brillantes debido a la alteración. Mientras él aún no salía del asombro.

¿Era esa la Sakura dulce e ingenua que él se llevo a la cama y que casi podía jurar que estaba locamente enamorada de él?

.

.

Hola XD

Como prometí, les traigo el capitulo 3.

Hasta la próxima semana, si mi beta tiene tiempo, les traigo otros tres.

Que estén bien, gracias por el apoyo.

Zerezo kittzz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen, son de Masashi kishimoto. Pero la historia que bajo leen si.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**"¡ATENCION AUTORAS Y LECTORAS DEL FANDOM DE NARUTO!"**

**AYUDANOS PUBLICANDO ESTE MENSAJE EN O ALGUNA OTRA PAGINA:**

**Hola…**  
Estamos invitando a todos los lectores y Escritores del Fandom de Naruto a pasar por una nueva pagina, "NaruFics Awards"  
NaruFics Awards es un proyecto en el cual se quiere dar un reconocimiento a los mejores escritores de esta pagina centrándose en los Fics del anime Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.  
El objetivo de este proyecto no es criticar el trabajo que se ha hecho con mucho esfuerzo por cada una de nosotras, tan solo de crear una unión con el único fin de diversión.

Por ahora estamos en la fase de "nominación" y estamos invitando a todos los escritores y lectores de la pagina a que nos den a conocer esas historias que los han deleitado!  
¿tienes algunas?

Nominalas n.n

pasaba para informarte que ya esta abierto el buzón de nominaciones:

h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p a g e s / N a r u F i c s – A w a r d s / 3 4 2 6 6 4 0 1 5 7 7 9 1 2 2

O solo buscanos en nuestra pagina de faceBook: NaruFics Awards

puedes pasar y nominar todas las historias -no importa que no sean tuyas - solo que creas que es una de las mejores historias de la pagina! .  
Cualquier persona que este interesada es bienvenida al proyecto, y del resto, esperamos su colaboración para prestar el nombre de su trabajo en caso de que llegara a quedar seleccionado entre los nominados o incluso ganador.  
En caso de ser así, será avisado mediante un correo inmediatamente después, para aprobar su nominación.  
Ningún trabajo se plagiara, -estamos totalmente en contra de esto, siendo el delito más grave que se le puede hacer a un autor - tan solo se pondrá nombre del fic, nombre del autor, una pequeña reseña o Sumary y finalmente la categoría y características del mismo.

agradeceria muchisimo si compartieras con otros el mensaje! Ya sea diciéndole a los demás miembros de la pagina –no importa que no tengan cuenta fija, solo ocupas tener facebook para participar y acceder a la pagina. Y participa!  
pues creemos que de verdad vale la pena reconocer a los grandes escritores de la pagina!

.

.

.

.

* * *

** Error imperdonable capitulo IV**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke aun no salía de su asombro, esa era la chica dulce e ingenua que el se llevo a la cama y que casi podía jurar que estaba locamente enamorada de él… tenía que ser una broma, pensó abriendo los ojos impresionado.

Siguió parado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más, mientras la figura de la pelirrosa se perdía de su campo de visión, _realmente estaba jodido_.

No podía creer todo lo anterior, o mejor puesto de otra manera, se negaba a aceptar semejante cosa.

Lo único que quería ahora, era saber si las palabras dichas por Sakura eran ciertas, pero un dolor insistente le hizo masajearse el puente de la nariz, en un intento desesperado por encontrar la solución al problema.

_Sakura mentía, tenía que ser así, ella era solo una oportunista que quería aprovecharse de él. _

Se tranquilizo un poco al pensar en eso, nadie volvería a tratarlo como idiota enamorado, esas palabras de amor que le decían las mujeres ya se la sabia de memoria…todas eran iguales.

Aun no sabia como haría para soportar a la mujer que sus padres le impusieron, si aun no la conocía y ya sentía que la odiaba; lo mas seguro es que fuera otro estorbo mas en su vida, una imagen para disfrazar los rumores sin sentido que se recrearon a su alrededor, pues hasta en eso había influido Sakura.

Qué ironía que la gente creyera que el era gay y de la nada llega ella, montándole un embarazo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz apagada de Naruto saludarle en la entrada, donde no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba cavilando en todo lo que le había sucedido últimamente.

—Hola teme— dijo el rubio con voz cansina, caminando lento y sin gritar, en dirección a él. — ¿Qué hay?— pregunto en un murmullo.

—Hmp — respondió el azabache como toda respuesta.

—Valla, que ánimos los tuyos teme, ¿Qué haces acá afuera?— le pregunto el rubio extrañado de verlo a esas horas parado en el umbral de su puerta.

—Aaaah…no me digas que me estabas esperando, dattebayo...— siguió diciendo el chico al ver que el azabache no formulaba frase. Cuando volteo para seguir mofándose de él, es que noto algo de lo más raro… _un enorme moretón lila_ _que se instalaba en su mejilla y parte del pómulo izquierdo_. Parpadeo varias veces, creyendo que era un producto de su imaginación, pero al abrir los ojos, de nuevo comprobó que el moretón seguía ahí.

Naruto sofoco una risa, pero a los segundos exploto en una estruendosa carcajada, que saco a Sasuke de su ensimismamiento y lo hizo reaccionar, algo muy malo para el rubio que no tuvo tiempo de escapar.

Sasuke avanzo dos pasos hasta la posición de Naruto y sin pensarlo mucho le propino tremendo golpe en la cabeza para que se callara.

— Cállate usuratonkachi...— ladro el pelinegro con una enorme vena saltando notoriamente de su frente. Que podía hacer con su amigo, Naruto era idiota, de hecho, agradeció su intromisión para despertarlo de su trance y sus pensamientos en cierta chica de pelo rosa.

Un pulso insistente le hizo recordar la burla de su amigo, su mejilla estaba hinchada y por la risa contenida de Naruto supuso que no tenía buen aspecto, pero…tan mal se veía.

No quiso quedarse con la duda y de inmediato se metió a la casa dejando afuera al rubio que por lo visto ya estaba con sus enormes lagrimones sosteniéndose el estomago en un patético intento de hacerlo enojar. Pero no funcionaria, porque el ya estaba realmente _furioso…_

Se fue directo al baño que se ubicaba en la planta baja, entro con cautela y puso el cerrojo, no fuera ser que al rubio idiota se le antojara entrar y lo sorprendiera observándose el rostro.

Después de asegurarse que Naruto se fue directo a su recamara, avanzo con cuidado al espejo del lavabo, siempre mirando receloso el cerrojo de la puerta, pero después de unos minutos, su impaciencia gano y mando a la mierda a Naruto y su estúpida curiosidad lo llevo directo al espejo, _no tenía un ojo, santo dios qué diablos le hizo Sakura._

Trato de mantener la calma, pero como hacerlo si su mejilla cubría casi la totalidad de su ojo… _demonios _que _no_ podía.

Si eso estaba así al pasar una escasa hora, no quería ni imaginar lo que se encontraría por la mañana_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mientras tanto la pelirrosa se encontraba contándole todo lo que había pasado a su mejor amiga…

Esta abría los ojos impresionada conforme avanzaba el relato de Sakura, pues le contaba los hechos con puntos y comas.

Le parecía irreal que ese tipo tan galán fuera un estúpido, un engreído sin corazón, mira que dudar de Sakura cuando esta no sabía engañar a nadie.

Ella la conocía perfectamente, y sabia de sobra que Sakura era transparente y no le cabía en la cabeza que el dudara de su palabra.

Según tenía entendido ellos fueron amigos por un tiempo, eso debió bastarle para conocerla y saber que no era de ese tipo de mujeres, mientras más lo pensaba mas crecía su odio hacia ese Uchiha.

Esperaba jamás toparse con alguien parecido a él, porque entonces si se enteraría de quien era ella.

Pero ahora lo importante era consolar a su amiga y brindarle su apoyo incondicional para que no cayera de nuevo en la depresión.

Le causaba terror que ella se desplomara por un hombre así que no valía la pena, Sakura era mucha mujer para el…_pero como hacer para que ella lo entendiera_.

Le sorprendió que la pelirrosa llegara sin derramar lagrimas, mas aun después de lo terrible que le había pasado. Supuso que ya se había cansado de llorar. Así que siguió escuchando el final de su relato.

— Así como lo oyes cerda — siguió diciendo la pelirrosa por lo que la rubia le prestaba la máxima atención a lo que saliera de sus labios. — sentí tanto coraje que no lo dude mucho, actué por puro impulso y que le planto un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas— aclaro recordando la impresión del azabache. Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno sus labios rosas.

— ¿Qué hiciste que...?— pregunto la rubia dando un salto de la emoción— soltó una risita que hizo a Sakura sentir mejor.

—Que bien que le pegaste, se lo merecía por imbécil— formulo la rubia a duras penas pues la risa no la dejaba hablar.

— Cálmate Ino y déjame terminar— Al escuchar esto la rubia dejo de reírse aun con unas lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos, se acerco al lugar que anteriormente ocupaba en la cama de la pelirrosa.

— Bueno, le dije muchas cosas que no recuerdo muy bien, lo que si le deje bien claro es que no quiero que se acerque a mi hijo, que perdía todos los derechos sobre él y que no se le ocurriera parársele enfrente jamás. — puso énfasis en estas últimas palabras, haciendo señas con las manos para que Ino le pusiera mas emoción.

—Ja, que bueno que le dijiste eso, así sirve y le bajas los sumos que al parecer los tiene por las nubes— empezó a decir la rubia dándole la razón a su amiga.

— En serio frentona, no sé cómo pudiste soportarlo tanto tiempo, esta bien que se caiga de bueno el tipo, pero tiene un genio de las mil mierdas—rezongo, poniendo una graciosa cara de horror.

— Está bien Ino, ya entendí— le contesto la pelirrosa rodando los ojos.

De verdad que hablar con Ino la hacia salir del estado depresivo en el que se encontraba por culpa de el; por un momento creyó que se volvería a hundir en la desolación pero al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro reacciono.

Ella ya no estaba sola en el mundo, ahora tenía una razón más para seguir con su vida, sin importar las desgracias y el dolor del pasado.

Ella sacaría adelante a su hijo cueste lo cueste. Trabajaría duro si era necesario, pero a él nunca le faltaría nada, para eso la iba a tener a ella y ahora más que nunca pondría empeño en su salud y en vivir para conocer la dicha de ser madre.

Tendría a un a un pequeño inocente que amaría con todo su corazón, sin importar que también fuera hijo de el…

.

.

Así que dejo de llorar para empezar a asistir a la universidad de nuevo. Ino se había sorprendido bastante del cambio tan radical que había empleado Sakura, pero eso en cierta forma le gustaba, después de lo que paso ese día no se volvió a escuchar el nombre de ese tipo por la casa, parecía como si nunca hubiera existido.

_Después de bastantes días, salimos de la universidad con un titulo en manos, ahora oficialmente éramos doctoras_.

Ahora era momento de seguir adelante. Sakura se especializaba en un poco de todas las ramas, le gustaba de todo así que se empeño en saber lo suficiente de lo que le ofrecieran en todos los campos vacantes.

Ino por su lado puso mayor empeño en pediatría ya que eso le gustaba, desde siempre; salvar niños y atenderlos fue siempre su prioridad y ahora con una nueva razón, pues ya consideraba a el bebe que tendría Sakura como su sobrino, ella verificaría la salud del pequeño desde su nacimiento.

Los días pasaron muy rápido. Apenas tenia dos días trabajando en el hospital donde les dieron una plaza a ambas, ellas aceptaron con gusto pues el salario era de lo mejor; lo único malo es que durarían un año en prácticas como internas y de ahí en adelante las subirían a doctoras de consultorio.

Así que los turnos eran bastantes pesados, pues había días que tenían que quedarse turnos seguidos para estar presente en operaciones que les programaban junto a sus doctores de planta.

A Sakura le toco la buena suerte de que le asignaran al Dr. Sabaku No Gaara. Era un doctor muy estricto y tremendamente sexy, ella lo catalogaba como una buena persona.

A Ino le toco una suerte diferente, su doctor de planta era también uno de los más reconocidos en el país; su nombre era Neji Hyuga…

Sakura poco sabia de él, pero Ino le platico que era bastante serio y reservado aunque claro tampoco olvido omitir que estaba bien bueno el tipo y que traía coladitas a muchas internas y enfermeras.

En eso le daba la razón aunque no lo conocía había escuchado a varias enfermeras cuchichear de el y por supuesto de su doctor también, y como no hacerlo si el doctor Gaara era demasiado apuesto, su cabello era pelirrojo y sus facciones eran muy varoniles y bien definidas, pero lo que mas destacaba de el era su bien formado cuerpo, que al parecer cuidaba muy bien y te hacia fantasear con noches calientes, el desierto y la arena.

Era uno de los doctores mas codiciados y a mi me toco ser su interna. Cuando recién me lo presentaron no pude evitar el estúpido sonrojo, que de repente invadió mis mejillas, me fue imposible decir una frase completa sin tartamudear, el era bello y magnifico en todo su esplendor.

Los primeros días me toco quedarme turnos seguidos, era muy cansado pues apenas dormitaba entre horas, y en mi condición, todo eso me cobraba factura.

Una mañana saliendo del turno de noche, fui interceptada por mí docente, al parecer noto las enormes ojeras que adornaban mis ojos pues me ofreció llevarme a casa, la verdad no tuve ánimos ni fuerzas para negarme.

Llegue a casa y como siempre me dispuse a hacerme un buen desayuno para acto seguido irme a dormir, no quería sobreexponer mi cuerpo que para el día de hoy ya contaba con casi dos meses de embarazo.

Aun no se lo había dicho al doctor Sabaku, pero supuse que no habría problema pues la directora Senju, si lo sabía y lo aprobó dándome todo su apoyo, que en cierta forma agradecía pues ella se comportaba como si fuera una madre para mi… la madre que nuca tuve.

Me prepare mi desayuno que constaba de frutas y unas tostadas con mermelada y un enorme vaso de leche. Me senté a devorarlo, cuando me percate de una revista que yacía tirada en el bote de la basura que estaba en la cocina.

Mi curiosidad pudo más y fui a cogerlo; era demasiado raro que Ino tirara alguna de sus preciadas revistas a la basura, menos aun siendo nueva.

Cuando la vi, me quede de piedra. El primer artículo que se veía era de el…

Me temblaron las manos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al leer lo que decía a continuación:

"_**Sasuke Uchiha por fin se nos casa, nada más y nada menos que con la espectacular modelo Ayame Hozigoki**_." Deje de leer y me centre en donde tenia la fecha marcada con unas enormes letras, por dios era hoy.

_Sasuke se casaba hoy…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**COMO PUEDEN VER, ARRIBA PUSE UN AVISO.**

**ES PARA TODOS USTEDES, SEGUIDORES DE NARUTO.**

**LES PIDO QUE SE UNAN Y COOPEREN CON NOSOTROS, ESTAMOS VIENDO LA MANERA DE OFRECERLES NUEVO MATERIAL, PERO NECESITAMOS DE SU AYUDA.**

**CUALQUIER COSA NOS PUEDEN CONTACTAR EN FACEBOOK EN LA PAGINA ANTES MENCIONADA.**

**HASTA PRONTO.**

**ZEREZO KITTZZ.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que abajo leen si.

.

.

.

.

**¡ATENCION, LECTORAS Y ESCRITORAS!**

**AYUDANOS PUBLICANDO ESTE MENSAJE EN FANFICTION. NET O ALGUNA OTRA PAGINA:**

Hola…  
Estamos invitando a todos los lectores y Escritores del Fandom de Naruto a pasar por una nueva página, "NaruFics Awards"  
NaruFics Awards es un proyecto en el cual se quiere dar un reconocimiento a los mejores escritores de esta página centrándose en los Fics del anime Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.  
El objetivo de este proyecto no es criticar el trabajo que se ha hecho con mucho esfuerzo por cada una de nosotras, tan solo de crear una unión con el único fin de diversión.

Por ahora estamos en la fase de "nominación" y estamos invitando a todos los escritores y lectores de la pagina a que nos den a conocer esas historias que los han deleitado!  
¿tienes algunas?

Nominalas n.n

pasaba para informarte que ya esta abierto el buzón de nominaciones:

h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p a g e s / N a r u F i c s – A w a r d s / 3 4 2 6 6 4 0 1 5 7 7 9 1 2 2

O solo buscanos en nuestra pagina de faceBook: NaruFics Awards

puedes pasar y nominar todas las historias -no importa que no sean tuyas - solo que creas que es una de las mejores historias de la pagina! .  
Cualquier persona que esté interesada es bienvenida al proyecto, y del resto, esperamos su colaboración para prestar el nombre de su trabajo en caso de que llegara a quedar seleccionado entre los nominados o incluso ganador.  
En caso de ser así, será avisado mediante un correo inmediatamente después, para aprobar su nominación.  
Ningún trabajo se plagiara, -estamos totalmente en contra de esto, siendo el delito más grave que se le puede hacer a un autor - tan solo se pondrá nombre del fic, nombre del autor, una pequeña reseña o Sumary y finalmente la categoría y características del mismo.

agradecería muchísimo si compartieras con otros el mensaje! Ya sea diciéndole a los demás miembros de la pagina –no importa que no tengan cuenta fija, solo ocupas tener facebook para participar y acceder a la pagina. Y participa!  
pues creemos que de verdad vale la pena reconocer a los grandes escritores de la pagina!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Error imperdonable capitulo V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La nota principal se repetía en su cerebro, taladrándole muy profundo la advertencia, _Sasuke se casaría_.

Tiro la revista, como si esta quemara y se recostó levemente en la mesa para tratar de calmarse, cosa inútil pues no dejaba de pensar en el presente.

Aun no podía asimilarlo, Sasuke se casaría esa misma tarde y ella ni siquiera se daba por enterada, y lo mas seguro es que jamás lo supiera, de no haber sido por esa noticia publicada pobremente en esa revista.

Un dolor punzante en la cabeza la obligo a dejar el desayuno que minutos antes quería probar con gran apetito. El hambre desapareció como vino, dejándole un gran vació en el estomago.

Instantáneamente se toco el vientre y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

¿Acaso todo tenía que ser tan difícil?, _si se respondió a si misma_ por la crueldad del destino. Se preparo para todo, menos para verlo casado de un momento a otro.

.

.

Se levanto con la vista nublada a causa de las lagrimas y como pudo se encamino a su recamara. Ya estando ahí, se acostó en su cómoda cama tratando de despejar la mente y así poder descansar, pero todo intento fue en vano.

Así pasaron las horas y ella seguía pensando en el hombre que ahora mismo estaría a escaso tiempo de contraer matrimonio.

.

¿Que debería hacer ahora?, _la gran pregunta del milenio_. Ella esperaba un hijo suyo, aunque este lo haya negado.

Por supuesto que ese seria un lazo que los uniría de por vida, Pero al pensar en eso no le hacia bien. Su mente le decía que fuera a aquella boda y la arruinara, pero su lado razonable le decía lo contrario, que dejara a ese maldito bastardo por la paz, ya que este le dio la espalda a un a sabiendas de su embarazo. Seguía pensando y las horas no se detenían.

.

.

_Pronto llego la hora pactada por las revistas, "la gran boda del año"_.

.

Sakura, que hasta entonces estaba tumbada en su camasin probar bocado, se levanto a ducharse tratando de olvidar, que en minutos seria la celebración.

.

Decidió hacerle caso a su lado razonable y mantener el poco orgullo y dignidad que le quedaban… _que se case y sea muy_ _feliz,_ había dicho abriendo el grifo y sumergiéndose en esa agua tan refrescante que le ayudaría a quitar sus pensamientos negativos.

Después de 20 minutos salió como nueva, Y eso lo supo por la conocida sensación de hambre que de pronto empezó a sentir.

Ya un poco mas repuesta se encamino a hacerse una deliciosa cena para dos ya que Ino no tardaría en llegar bastante hambrienta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Sasuke, ¿estás seguro de esto?— pregunto Naruto mientras le ayudaba a colocarse el molesto moño de la corbata.

— Hmp— respondió el moreno haciendo una mueca hastiada, Naruto con sus preguntas ya lo tenia harto.

.

Llevaban horas enfrascados en la misma discusión. Naruto le ponía los pros y contras de casarse con una total desconocida, a lo que el azabache alegaba que eso no era importante, que él solo buscaba una salida a sus problemas y que no necesariamente tenia que haberla tratado, que sobraría tiempo una vez que fueran marido y mujer.

El rubio no entendía la situación para nada. Por algunos meses pensó que el se había enamorado realmente de la chica pelirrosa, pero que grande sorpresa se llevo, el día en que los medios aparecieron en la puerta de su departamento a esas horas de la mañana.

A el, la chica le había parecido una muy buena persona, incluso el noto el amor presente en sus ojos, pero vaya a saber dios que pensaba Sasuke en estos momentos.

Sabía de sobra que no debía meterse en lo que no le importa, pero él quería que al menos su amigo fuera feliz y de sobra sabia que con la mujer que planeaba casarse no lo seria.

Decidió hacer algo de lo que talvez después se arrepentiría pero tenia que intentarlo.

Dejo al pelinegro con sus retoques, dando la excusa de que tenia que hacer algo muy importante antes de la fiesta. Bajo la escalera y busco en la agenda del pequeño despacho que tenían en la planta baja del departamento.

Ya estando ahí, busco la dirección de la chica pelirrosa y la encontró con éxito. Arranco toda la pagina y salio disparado del lugar.

A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba en las calles buscando atento la dirección que la hoja indicaba.

No batallo mucho en encontrarla, era un barrio humilde bastante conocido, recorrió algunas calles mas y dio con el numero de departamento que buscaba.

Toco repetidas veces, pero al parecer no había nadie, aun así siguió tocando.

No se iría sin saber algo de ella, después de insistir algunas veces la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a la persona que estaba buscando. Traía el cabello muy húmedo, supuso que acababa de salir del baño, le sonrió y pidió permiso para entrar.

.

.

La pelirrosa estaba por demás sorprendida…¿Qué hacia ese chico ahí? Y ¿Quién le dijo donde vivía? Al parecer la duda fue reflejada en sus orbes jade ya que al instante el rubio le aclaro. —discúlpame, robe tu dirección de la agenda del teme porque necesitaba hablar contigo.— termino de hablar dejando perpleja a la chica viendo el papel que este traía en su mano algo maltratado y mal cortado.

— No, no hay problema, soy Sakura— hablo la chica tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo, cosa que el rubio correspondió al instante. — Namikaze Naruto— pronuncio el chico regalándole otra sonrisa.

— Bueno pues, pásate Naruto, estas en tu casa— dijo la muchacha haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar de lleno al pequeño pero acogedor lugar.

El rubio entro y pidió permiso para sentarse, cosa que la pelirrosa agradeció ya que por estar pensando en lo que este podría venir a decirle se olvido de eso.

— Bueno Sakura chan, seré breve. — hablo el chico mostrándose mas serio de lo que ella imaginaba, realmente eran extraños los cambios de ánimo con este chico.

.

— Quiero hablarte de Sasuke— pronuncio suavemente a lo que ella se tenso con solo oír la mención de ese nombre.

.

— Este… veras, — Comenzó a decir, rascándose la nuca nervioso. —No sé si lo sabes pero… él se casa hoy— siguió diciendo el rubio viendo las diferentes muecas que hacia la pelirrosa. —Pero él se casa por callar a los medios de los anteriores chismes que circularon—trato de justificar, viendo con atención el desconcierto que cruzo el rostro de la muchacha.

.

— N-no lo sabía— apenas y alcanzo a susurrar la chica. Su mente era un desastre total. Justo cuando olvidaba por un momento al pelinegro y ahora venia este muchacho a recordárselo.

Encima de todo, le dice que se casa por obligación, ¿Qué pretendía con esto?, ella ya no quería ilusionarse falsamente con el. Fue demasiado claro al ofrecerle dinero para que desapareciera de su vida. No entendía nada… se agarro la cabeza en un intento desesperado, cosa que noto el rubio, preocupándose al instante por la actitud de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura chan?—pregunto Naruto palideciendo al verla al borde de la desesperación. Es ahora que pensaba que fue una mala idea molestar a esa chica. Quizás ella no quería saber mas de Sasuke y el venia a recalcarle las acciones de este. Se arrepintió al instante de su visita y trato de remediarlo un poco avisando que se marcharía.

— Creo que no debí venir— dijo lamentándose por su intromisión.

_Yo, lo siento Sakura chan, discúlpame por mi atrevimiento, de verdad que no quería molestarte— aviso caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

.

_Me retiro, con tu permiso— dijo deteniéndose, un momento para cerciorarse de que ella se encontrara bien, pero una mano agarrada fuertemente de su camisa, le impidió seguir avanzando.

.

— No, espera— le detuvo, soltando las palabras casi sin fuerzas.

.

— Antes quiero que me digas ¿Por qué viniste?— el rubio medito la pregunta por unos segundos, que parecieron eternos al ver de la pelirrosa.

— Yo… quiero que él… sea feliz, eso es todo.— pronuncio serio pero al cabo de unos segundos su mirada se enfoco en los orbes jade de la chica.

—Se que eres su mejor amigo, pero no entiendo que tengo que ver yo con esto— soltó la pelirrosa todavía mirando a los ojos al rubio que quedo bastante impresionado por las anteriores palabras de la chica.

— Pensé que tu lo amabas y que no dejarías que el cometiera una locura de la que se arrepentiría de por vida— Hablo el rubio de manera muy natural sin perder contacto con su mirada que ahora que notaba era transparente. Toda ella era espontánea, natural y sobretodo transparente.

—Y-yo, bueno… lo amo pero— El rubio noto como la mirada de la pelirrosa se oscurecía, de un momento a otro perdió el brillo que la caracterizaba.

— El no me quiere en su vida— Finalizo derramando un par de lagrimas para luego de darse cuenta secarlas antes de que el muchacho presente lo notara. Cosa que no paso, ya que él estaba observando todas y cada una de las reacciones de ella. Y es ahora que se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Sasuke?. Vino con el propósito de arreglarle la vida a él, sin imaginar que encontraría a una muchacha dulce totalmente rota, porque aunque quisiera ocultarlo, su mirada decía más que mil palabras.

.

Le recordó tantas cosas, que un deseo enorme de sobreprotegerla se instalo en su pecho, se acerco titubeante para no asustarla y cuando vio que ella necesitaba apoyo, el se lo brindo, en un abrazo reconfortante dándole mayor seguridad.

La pelirrosa se recargo en su pecho buscando esa calidez que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Desde que conoció a este muchacho sintió que podía confiar en el y ahora en esta situación tan difícil sin esperarlo vino a querer cambiar su vida… aunque haya sido para el bien de su amigo, no le dio la espalda como el.

Sentía una tranquilidad indescriptible, un cariño sobre protector, que la rodeaba y sin palabras él le decía: _aquí estoy._

.

.

Mientras tanto, el rubio la abrazaba mas fuerte para que ella compartiera ese dolor que el sabia que se estaba guardando.

Tenia la necesidad de proteger la inocencia y dulzura de esa muchacha… por un momento su manera de actuar le recordó tanto a su gran amor… Hinata.

Aunque de sobra sabía que esto era diferente. A Hinata la amaba mientras que por Sakura sentía un cariño sobre protector como lazos de hermandad.

La dura situación que ella atravesaba, hacia crecer en el la necesidad de apoyarla, aun en contra de lo que su amigo pensara. No necesariamente el se tenia que enterar, ¿verdad?... aparte que en menos de una hora el se casaba y nunca jamás volvería a ver a esta muchacha. Le dolía por ella porque a lo que pudo comprobar su entrañable amigo no la merecía…

Siguió en su labor ahora acariciando de manera tierna su espalda, al sentir como ella temblaba en sus brazos y empezaba a gimotear a causa de las lagrimas que empezaron a desbordar de sus ojos.

.

.

.

— Yo... lo siento tanto Sakura chan— Susurro el rubio cerca del oído de ella, y como respuesta se aferro mas a el.

.

.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de la persona que atravesó la puerta, hasta que ya estuvo dentro, contemplando la escena con una furia desbordante.

.

.

— Pero valla… ¡que escena tan conmovedora!— Exclamo el pelinegro entre dientes.

.

.

Los dos se sorprendieron de sobremanera al escuchar esa voz tan conocida.

—Esta era la cosa tan importante que tenias que hacer _dobe_— reclamo Sasuke cabreado, con la voz contenida, al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus orbes negras como dagas afiladas sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—Sasuke, ¿pero que haces aquí?— formulo el rubio impresionado volteando a ver de reojo a la pelirrosa que apenas en un susurro le pudo escuchar un —_Sasuke…kun_ — para acto seguido caer desmayada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**.**_

Hasta aquí con el 5.

.

Tratare de subir un capitulo diario, a como avancen las correcciones y si ustedes se portan bien, hay mas de donde vino este niñas. recuerden visitar **NARUFICS AWARDS** y nominar todas las historias que se les venga en mente.

cuídense mucho

Hasta pronto.

Zerezo kittzz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que abajo leen si.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Error Imperdonable**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces con la chica desmayada en brazos. No entendía que era lo que hacia el pelinegro ahí justamente faltando minutos para su boda.

Volvió en si al sentir la mirada asesina que le dirigía su amigo quien sabe porque. No entendía nada. Agarró bien a la muchacha y la recostó en uno de los sillones mas grandes que tenían. Todo esto bajo la mirada acusadora de Sasuke, quien no perdía detalle de las reacciones de Naruto.

Sasuke estaba furioso. Decidió seguir a Naruto al hacérsele demasiado sospechoso que después de hacerle tantas preguntas sobre su decisión de casarse le haya dado por salir de la casa. Ese no fue el punto de detonación, si no que él estuvo atento de sus movimientos y también lo descubrió hurgando en su despacho. Sin perder tiempo, salió a poca velocidad de ahí sin ser demasiado obvio, aunque Naruto era un despistado de primera, bien podía ir en el carril de un lado y su amigo ni siquiera lo notaria.

Grande sorpresa fue la que se llevó al verlo ingresar justamente a esa parte de la ciudad. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al verlo bajar del auto, y tocar cierto departamento que él había visitado solo en una ocasión desde que conoció a Sakura. ¿Pero que demonios hacia Naruto ahí y con ella?  
Espero unos minutos escondido detrás de una pared donde no podía escuchar muy bien lo que decían. Maldecía al rubio ya que él era tremendamente escandaloso, y ahora que necesitaba que gritara, parecía hablar a susurros. A los pocos minutos de plática, observó como estos entraron al departamento de ella, y su furia no se hizo esperar.

¿Por qué a Naruto lo dejaba pasar como si nada y a él no? Recordaba perfectamente la única vez que la había traído a su casa que ni siquiera le ofreció entrar. ¿Entonces por qué a él sí? Instintivamente apretó los puños en un intento desesperado por apaciguar el enojo que se sentía, ¿acaso ellos ya se frecuentaban y él nunca lo supo? Sin pensarlo avanzó a grandes zancadas, encontrándose con la escena que hizo que todo estallara. Ella siendo abrazada por Naruto como si dependiera de él, lo peor del caso es que ambos seguían enfrascados en su estúpido abrazo, tanto que ni siquiera notaron su presencia, hasta que soltó unas palabras atropelladas sin pensar.  
A los segundos, notó como se desplomaba la muchacha aún en los brazos del rubio, y éste la sostenía como si fuera una joya muy valiosa. Le dieron unas tremendas ganas de vomitar al ver tal actuación. Maldito Naruto y maldita Sakura.

Y justo cuando se disponía a salir de ahí a toda prisa, el rubio lo detuvo del cuello del traje.

— ¿A dónde vas tan rápido, Sasuke?— Preguntó con furia contenida Naruto, al verlo querer largarse sin decir nada. Por mas vueltas que le dio al asunto, no entendía de que iban las cosas, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo: todo era tan claro, que no tenia caso engañarse solo. A Sasuke le importaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba esa joven mujer, pero entonces, ¿por qué se casaba? ¿O es que acaso dejó plantada a la novia?

— No tengo tiempo para escuchar estupideces, dobe, se me hace tarde para llegar a la iglesia— habló el pelinegro, enojado, zafándose del agarre que Naruto aún mantenía en el elegante esmoquin.

— Claro, como no. — le dijo sarcástico. — Pero si que lo tuviste para seguirme, ¿no es así, Sasuke-teme?— Le dijo con obviedad el rubio, aún bastante cabreado, mirando de reojo a la muchacha desmayada en el sofá.

— Hn, dobe. — le dijo, volteándose. — No lo hagas más difícil. Me voy— agregó el moreno, dirigiéndole una ultima mirada, avanzando a la salida.

— Te equivocas teme, tu eres el que hace las cosas difíciles— el azabache comprendió que no podría librarse de él hasta que escuchara la sarta de estupideces que su _amigo_ quería decirle. Esperaría la oportunidad para irse, y cumplir con su compromiso. Observó a la chica por pocos segundos, notando así, que ella estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. La última vez que la vio, no pudo evitar pensar en la única vez que la pudo tener entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor hasta saciarse de ella. ¿Por qué tenia que arruinar todo con la estupidez de la mañana siguiente?  
Él creía que ella era diferente a las otras mujeres con las que había estado, pero resultó ser la peor. Todavía se recriminaba por haber salido como idiota, siguiendo a Naruto, ya que lo hizo porque muy en el fondo sabía que Naruto actuaría buscándole una posible solución a la decisión, que a estas alturas, ya estaba decidida y tomada. Ese rubio tan idiota no entendía que él ya no tenia ninguna salvación, y como cosa de nada viene, y la busca precisamente a ella. ¿Es que no tuvo suficiente con lo que pasó semanas atrás? Salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que aún no despegaba sus ojos de la muchacha inconsciente, y el dobe de Naruto aún lo miraba acusadoramente.

— ¿Por qué, Sasuke?— Preguntó el rubio, después de presenciar como su amigo miraba profundamente a la muchacha inconsciente, pues aún no despertaba. Y en el fondo, esperaba que no lo hiciera.

— Hn, no tengo porqué responderte nada, dobe— habló avanzando un poco mas hacia su objetivo. — En todo caso, preocúpate por tu vida, porque estás en lo mismo que yo— terminó de decir, saliendo por fin de ese departamento.

— No iré a tu boda— replicó el rubio desilusionado, ocultando su gesto nada alentador.

— No esperaba que lo hicieras— respondió, caminando muy tranquilo hacia su auto, pero no pudo avanzar mucho, ya que por ir distraído choco contra una rubia que lo golpeo en un costado. Genial lo que le faltaba.

— ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento mucho!— habló la rubia, todavía desconcertada, limpiándose su uniforme ya que ella si había caído al suelo.

Sasuke no le dio importancia a las excusas patéticas de la mujer, y se montó en su auto, saliendo a toda velocidad.

.

.

— Sakura-chan, despierta por favor— habló suavemente el rubio, moviéndola un poco, para que la chica reaccionara. Justo en ese momento, entró una rubia desconocida para Naruto, por lo que se levantó de golpe al sentir que la chica se aproximaba muy rápido a donde estaba la muchacha sin reaccionar.

— ¡Sakura, pero…! ¿Q-qué paso aquí?— formuló la rubia, corriendo de inmediato a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, sacando alcohol y un poco de algodón en el proceso.

— Se desmayó— hablo lo obvio el rubio ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de la rubia. A lo que solo alzo los hombros en una actitud despreocupada.

— Eso me queda claro, lo que quiero saber es por qué— habló la muchacha, poniéndole el algodón bañado de alcohol a la pelirrosa, para que lo respirara. A los segundos, Sakura despertó, abriendo los ojos lentamente, volteó a todas partes, buscando algo, o mas bien dicho, a alguien de cabello azabache, por la sala pero no encontró nada, mas que la prueba viviente de que no había sido un sueño y confirmándole que el pelinegro si estuvo ahí. Era Naruto quien ahora la observaba con una sonrisa sincera marcada en el rostro. Se sintió mas desdichada si es que eso era posible. Él se había ido, y ni siquiera supo a que había venido.

— ¿Dónde…?— Comenzó a preguntar Sakura, con un nudo en la garganta. A los pocos segundos, se recompuso, aclarándose la voz para continuar — ¿Dónde está Sasuke, Naruto? — Preguntó al rubio, observándolo fijamente, notando como este negaba y agachaba la cabeza. En ese momento lo comprendió. Sasuke vino a su casa buscando a Naruto, no a ella. Y al parecer ellos habían tenido sus diferencias por la expresión que denotaba el muchacho. Se resignó y decidió no preguntar más sobre el asunto, haciendo de cuenta como que eso nunca hubiera ocurrido pero en un momento recordó algo que la hizo sobresaltarse: la boda.

—Él se va a casar, ¿cierto?— Apenas y logró completar la pregunta, ya la chica derramando unas cuantas lagrimas. Ino, que hasta el momento se mantuvo al margen de la situación, para entender que era lo que sucedía, agachó la cabeza al sentirse culpable de que ella se hubiera enterado, de seguro, había sido la revista que tiró en el bote de basura.

—Lo siento tanto, Sakura-chan— habló el rubio, acercándose de nuevo a ella, para cobijarla en un cariñoso abrazo.

— Frentona, no te pongas así. En tu estado no es recomendable— Intervino Ino, recordándole su embarazo, para que saliera a relucir la mujer que hasta ahora, se había mantenido al margen con solo acordarse de su bebe.

— ¿Tu estado?— Preguntó el rubio con inocencia y duda, mirando directo a esos ojos jades tan hermosos.

— Perdón, Naruto. No te lo había dicho, pero, estoy esperando un hijo…— habló ya mas recompuesta, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

…_Esperando un hijo…_

…_Esperando un…_

Naruto seguía procesando las palabras de la chica lentamente. Ella había dicho que esperaba un hijo. ¿Escucho bien? Volteó para mirar de nuevo a la chica, en busca de alguna reacción diferente que indicara que él lo había escuchado todo mal, pero no encontró nada, salvó a una rubia sobando cariñosamente el vientre de la mujer. Entonces menos entendió, ¿acaso Sasuke ignoraba que seria padre? Porque debía ser de él, ¿verdad…?

No se quiso quedar con la duda, y las palabras salieron sin permiso de sus labios:

— Es de Sasuke, ¿verdad?— soltó mirando a ambas chicas.

Ambas chicas se miraron incrédulas, después de escuchar el tono de duda empleado por el rubio. ¿Es que acaso tenía cara de_eso_ para que dudara de ella? Naruto al ver esto, es que comprendió que la había jodido, era obvio que si era de _él_.

.

.

En una de las más elegantes iglesias en su ciudad, daba lugar la boda del año. Muchísima gente esperaba ansiosa la unión de ambas estrellas.

Fugaku y Mikoto eran victimas de miradas de reproche por parte de la novia, y de los padres de ésta. Había pasado casi una hora desde que debería haber empezado la boda, y el novio ni sus luces. Itachi, que hasta el momento permanecía paciente, ya estaba al punto del colapso, con el celular en la mano, marcando repetidas veces al mismo número, pero del otro lado no había respuesta. Su móvil estaba apagado. Maldijo interiormente a su estúpido hermano, por hacer tal escándalo, estaba seguro que serian la comidilla de los reporteros y saldría la noticia por la mañana, en el encabezado, pero eso no era lo preocupante, pues tampoco Naruto estaba. ¿Sería cierto el rumor ese de que eran gays y habrían huido juntos…? Sinceramente ya lo estaba dudando. Lo peor de todo era la familia de la chica que ya casi se les lanzaban encima para sacarles información acerca de porque el novio no se había presentado. Su madre trataba de tranquilizarlos, pero él sabía que todo era inútil, ellos no se quedarían conformes hasta que vieran a cierto imbécil pelinegro entrar por esa puerta. Como reacción, dirigió sus ojos a la entrada, y sorpresa que se llevó al ver caminado como si nada al causante de todo ese revuelo.

—Que empiece la ceremonia…— habló Sasuke, en voz bastante audible para todos, incluido el sacerdote, que al instante, tomó su lugar correspondiente.

La boda se llevó a cabo ya sin ningún contratiempo. A la hora de la decisión final, el azabache dudó por unos segundos, poniendo de nervios a todos los presentes. Pero al final, dio el _si_ tan esperado.

Después de eso, se dirigieron a la fiesta en uno de los salones más lujosos, caros e importantes de la ciudad. Cabe decir que Sasuke se emborrachó hasta por los codos, sin prestar en ningún momento atención a su "_esposa_", quien no dejaba de atosigarlo, diciéndole que se midiera.

Tampoco fue sorpresa que no hubiera noche de bodas, pues este no pensaba ponerle un dedo encima a la mujer, aunque se lo suplicara. Es mas, mejor pediría otra habitación en el hotel que se hospedarían. La mañana siguiente emprenderían el largo viaje que ella planeó sin su consentimiento.

.

.

Sakura se enteró de la fatal noticia a la mañana siguiente. Como no hacerlo, si era lo único de lo que hablaban las enfermeras en el hospital. Se pasó todo el día cabizbaja. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Gaara, que aunque no lo diera a conocer, se sentía bastante preocupado al verla en ese estado de depresión.

Casi a la hora del almuerzo, se le ocurrió una idea para intentar levantarle el ánimo.

— Sakura…— habló el joven doctor, ganándose toda la atención de la muchacha, cosa que lo hizo sonreír, pues, aunque estuviera tan triste, no dejaba de sonrojarse con solo pronunciar su nombre.

—Si, que pasa. — Respondió la joven atropelladamente, al sentirse demasiado observada por ese hombre tan apuesto.

— Bueno, verás… Quería invitarte a almorzar, y no acepto una negativa como respuesta— habló el pelirrojo, sonriendo de lado, de manera coqueta. Cosa que hizo sonrojar más a la muchacha.

— B-bueno, está bien— aceptó, y camino junto a él hacia la salida del hospital.

Después de pasar casi dos horas conversando con el pelirrojo, Sakura se pudo olvidar aunque fuera un poco del pelinegro. Su mente le decía que tenia que borrar a ese hombre de sus recuerdos, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo. Ella sabía que ya nada se podía hacer, que ya no tenia caso, pues él se casó y empezaría una nueva vida junto a otra persona, mientras que ella tenia que seguir adelante, para poder ofrecerle una buena vida a su pequeño, que era lo único que la hacia querer seguir.

Después de comer, volvieron al hospital, puesto que el joven tenía una cirugía pendiente, y aprovecho para invitar a la chica a observar el procedimiento. Sakura estaba realmente feliz por poder observar operaciones tan avanzadas a tan poco tiempo que llevaba ahí. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo ahí hasta que vio el éxito rotundo de ésta, y a los minutos, observó salir a su instructor pelirrojo, con una mueca de satisfacción. Otro gesto que le recordaba a _él_.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se encamino lo más rápido que pudo a su casillero, para sacar sus cosas y marcharse a descansar. Al poco tiempo, se veía a una pelirrosa caminando distraídamente por las calles pobladas, ya que apenas eran las ocho de la noche y aun seguían abiertos muchos locales por todos lados. Dejó de pensar al ver en un enorme local televisores encendidos mostrando los detalles de la boda del año, justo como la gente empezó a apodarla desde antes que se realizara. Dejó de mirar, ya que era eso lo que le causaba tanto daño, y sin más, avanzo lo más rápido, si es que eso se podía hacer, sin prestar atención a quienes se le atravesaban.

Itachi salía de un restaurante, donde instantes antes, tuvo lugar una reunión con algunas personas que necesitaba para su próximo proyecto. Se encaminó a buscar su auto para marcharse del lugar, y pudo notar que las calles estaban especialmente pobladas a esas horas. No le dio importancia, y siguió caminando. A los tres pasos que dio, sintió un golpe fuerte que casi lo tira al suelo de no ser por sus buenos reflejos. Volteo encontrándose con una cabellera rosa, ¿rosa? Se le hizo extraño, y la agarró fuerte de la cintura, para evitar que la chica cayera.

La pelirrosa al sentir el fuerte impacto, cerró los ojos, esperando la caída. Pero esta nunca llegó.

Al cabo de unos segundos, sintió un fuerte agarre en su cintura, y de golpe, abrió los ojos, impresionada, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos negros que la observaban con gracia y curiosidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, pues hasta aquí este capitulo…

Agradezcanlo a mi querida beta que me envio muy oportunamente hoy el capitulo.

Gracias a quienes siguen al pendiente a pesar de ser una historia reeditada para corregir los errores.

Hasta pronto.

Zerezo kittzz.


End file.
